Chaperones
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Himawari ha crecido, es natural que tenga citas, pero... ¿que tan natural es que Naruto la siga?


Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo mi querido amigo secreto.

.

.

 **Kidou (Irving)**

.

Sabes en demasía como esta pareja es mi menos favorita así que en si en algún rato dudabas de mi cariño, por favor que esto demuestre lo mucho que te quiero.

 **-0000oo-CHAPERONES-oo0000-**

.

.

.

Naruto se ha tirado en el sofá semi conciente. Había pescado una gripa brutal fuera, pero al menos podría descansar en su caluroso hogar, rodeado de sus dos mujeres ya que Boruto se encontraba fuera de la aldea.

—Aquí tienes tu sopa, papito— su Himawari, su linda princesa siempre tan cariñosa. El rubio se sentó como pudo para poder comer. Miró de nuevo a su hija, con orgullo y amor y se percató de cómo iba vestida lo que se hizo muy obvio, la ya no tan pequeña Uzumaki se dio cuenta de las miradas de su padre—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Saldrás? —y entonces pasó, su pequeña tuvo el sonrojo ese sonrojo que él conocía tan bien, el mismo de su madre, ese que nunca había notado pero todo Konoha sí.

—Bueno, si —más sonrojos "del tipo Hinata" y Naruto sintió ese nudo formándose en el estómago y no era por estar enfermo.

—¿Con quién? —solo pudo agarrar la cuchara y controlar su fuerza.

—Con Inojin —apenas terminó sonó el timbre—. Adiós —le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y corrió a la puerta.

—¿Pero que…? —miró alejarse a su hija sin hacer nada. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ¡no!— Hina... —se sorprendió de su reflejo automático ante los problemas pero teniendo una esposa tan comprensiva como la que tenía era difícil no recurrir a ella—. ¡Hinata! —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo para luego sufrir un ataque de tos pero eso no lo detendría—. ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Ven! - Escuchó los pasos de su esposa y suspiró aliviado.

—Naruto —la Hyuga entró con el corazón en la garganta—. ¿Estás bien? —miró a su marido. Parecía que nada malo había pasado, pero entonces ¿por qué Naruto gritó de esa manera?

—¡¿Tú le diste permiso a nuestra pequeña de tener una cita?! —el Hokage se sorbió la nariz, y Hinata soltó un sonidito de "ou".

—Naruto— sonrió con dulzura ya entendía a qué iba todo elalboroto—. Himawari ya tiene dieciocho años.

—¡Inojin veinticuatro!

—Le gusta desde que tenía cinco años —fue mala idea comentarlo de esa manera—. Bueno, quiero decir... Le agrada... —su marido se envolvió mejor en sus mantas—.No podía decirle que no, se veía muy ilusionada—lo vio ponerse una capa extra—. ¿Qué harás?

—Debo seguirlos, no puedo dejarlos solos —se amarró la capa al cuello haciendo el nudo con sumo cuidado.

—Naruto, estás muy enfermo —se puso delante de él—.Himawari sabe cuidarse sola —le dijo con su típico tono dulce.

—Hinata, por favor —su temple había mejorado y es que no podría estar molesto con una mujer tan dulce como la suya.

—Descansa, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien —le sonrió mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. Le trajo un ramo de Orquídeas eran hermosas.

—¿Qué flores dijiste? —Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba, hace un segundo creía haber conseguido que su esposo se calmase—. ¡Orquideas! ¡Son las mismas flores pervertidas que Sai le regaló a Ino!

—¡Qué tienen de pervertidas unas Orquideas?

—Eres tan inocente —el la sujetó de los hombros.

La cercanía provocó que su esposa se sonrojara.

—Por eso te quiero —le regaló un beso—. Pero... —giró agresivamente—. ¡Ese maldito de Sai! Debió de darle consejos. ¡Maldición!

—No creo que Inojin-kun... —Hinata corrió a ayudar a su marido, éste se había tirado al piso dramáticamente.

—¿Cómo usas el "kun" con el?

—¡Yo no quería! Naruto, ¿estás bien? —lo acomodó en sus brazos.

—No llores por mí —la tomó dulcemente del rostro—. Ya estoy muerto —y cerró los ojos. Hinata suspiró aliviada ya entendió un poco más a Sakura y por qué ella golpeaba a su marido de vez en cuando. En este momento ganas no le faltaban.

—Debo ir con ellos —dijo de repente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eso sí que no.

—Tranquila, Hinata, seré invisible —le regaló una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas, aunque con el semblante enfermo.

—Naruto. Eso es imposible.

—¿Que no me tienes confianza?

—No es por eso.

—Vamos para el Hokage que difícil puede ser engañar a un par de ninjas jóvenes —se dispuso a abrir la puerta, la única barrera que tenía antes de salir a la calle y vigilar a ese rubiesito.

—¡Espera!

—Digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión —advirtió.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo con resignación mientras se ponía las sandalias.

A Naruto casi se le salieron un par de lágrimas de la emoción por la determinación de su esposa, era tan buena, y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Por eso te amo! ¡Eres tan perfecta! —cuando la bella Hyuga iba a contestarle, él se le adelantó una vez más y le robó un beso profundo. Tanto así que casi pierden el equilibrio. El rubio fue el primero en separarse; recordó que en ese momento que era un foco infeccioso y lo que menos quería era contagiar a Hinata.

—No te preocupes —le dijo.

A veces conseguían leerse sus pensamientos, muchos años de matrimonio no pasan en vano.

—¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de su esposa.

Hacer aquello en su compañía era simplemente sublime, ambos recorriendo Konoha como un par de espías, unidos para proteger a su princesa de ese sucio depredador de menores que agradezca que su hija ya era mayor de edad porque si no sin lugar a dudas lo denunciaría, ¡de veras!

Unas horas después, Inojin se estaba despidiendo de Himawari besando galantemente una de sus manos. Hinata tuvo que agarrar a su esposo para que este no los evidenciara. Inojin pasó entonces cerca de ellos, bueno, cerca del callejón donde se hallaban ocultos.

—Hasta luego, señores Uzumaki, espero hayan pasado una noche divertida —y aunque Naruto no pudo verlo se lo imaginó con esa sonrisa tan de Sai.

—El maldito supo todo el tiempo que lo seguíamos —Naruto se tiró como pudo en el sofá, su hija no tardaría en llegar.

—Es que es... un Yamanaka —Hinata también se sacaba los zapatos a toda prisa.

—Malditos jutsus familiares —Naruto se puso una toalla en la cabeza para así simular mejor que estaba dormido.

—Yo traté de advertírtelo —fue a regalarle un beso a su marido lo que provocó que éste enrojeciera. Era tan memorable cuando Hinata tomaba la iniciativa con las muestras de afecto, que siempre le provocaban en el corazón un salto de felicidad.

—La siguiente... — la tomó de la mano— seremos más precavidos —le susurró.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba dando lugar a la posibilidad de una nueva cita entre los dos jóvenes. Al percatarse de ello, Hinata sonrió. Poco a poco se acostumbraría. Una hermosa atmosfera se iba creando una en la cual, ambos entendían que al final del camino estarían solo ellos dos solos, pero no hubo tiempo para más miradas menos para más muestras de cariño, en ese momento se abrió la puerta ambos se alejaron y fingieron demencia, ya que hacer enojar a Himawari era algo que ni siquiera el Hokage se podía permitir.

—¡Ya llegué!

 **-0000oo-Fin-oo0000-**

Espero enserio que te haya gustado.


End file.
